Old Slow Coach
|last_appearance = Happy Ever After |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton |name = Old Slow Coach |nicknames = * Coach |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Percy * The Little Western |basis = GWR Diagram E39 TRI brake coach (Falmouth Coupe) |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling Stock |type = Coach |wheels = 8 |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |year_built = 1893 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Old Slow Coach, sometimes simply known as Coach, is a Great Western Railway clerestory brake coach. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Old Slow Coach was a luxurious coach when she was first brought to the Island of Sodor but was eventually replaced by modern rolling stock. She was sent to the scrapyards and was long due for the scrapheap when Thomas and Percy met her. The two tank engines vowed to find a way to save her, and their chance came sooner than expected when the workmen's hut was destroyed by a fire. Percy suggested that Old Slow Coach could house the workmen while a new hut was being made. Old Slow Coach was restored and taken to the beach to be used as the hut for the workmen. After the workmen's hut was rebuilt, Old Slow Coach was brought back on the rails to be used as a coach again. When Percy was looking for something "old" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's good luck package at her wedding, she became the "old" item. Technical Details Basis Old Slow Coach is based on a Diagram E39 Falmouth Coupe TRI brake coach, built-in 1893 for the Great Western Railway. File:FalmouthCoach.jpg|A model of Old Slow Coach's basis Livery Old Slow Coach is painted in the Great Western Railway's chocolate and cream coach livery. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 5' - Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach and Happy Ever After Music Videos * '''Series 5' - Every Cloud has a Silver Lining |-|Other Media= Books * 2002 - Thomas and Percy to the Rescue and Thomas and the Rumors and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories * 2006 - Thomas' Sticker Express Magazine stories * 2005 - Strange Sounds Video Games * 2007 - DVD Bingo * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Trivia * Old Slow Coach was the first non-Awdry rolling stock character to be introduced in the television series. * Old Slow Coach is the first coach with moving eyes and a moulded face like the engines, the second being Henrietta, starting from the eighteenth series. ** Old Slow Coach was also the last sentient coach to be created in the television series until the Slip Coaches in the eighteenth series. * In the Dutch dub, Old Slow Coach is referred to as 'Oldie the Coach'. * In the Spanish, Czech and Polish dubs, Old Slow Coach is portrayed as a male. * Old Slow Coach was the last rolling stock character introduced in the Classic Series and the last one introduced until Rocky in the tenth series. * Old Slow Coach had a total of four face masks, two of which were never shown on-screen. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail * Trading Cards * Nakayoshi * Boss es: El Viejo y Lento Vagón he:אולד סלואו קואוץ' JA:オールド・スローコーチ pl: Stary Wolny Wagon ru: Старый медленный вагон Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Coaches Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:The Little Western